


Maybe

by FFTCFanfic18



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFTCFanfic18/pseuds/FFTCFanfic18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is completely alone, she finds 'friendship' online with her 'Lion'. They talk about everything for weeks on end, until she disapears for a few days. AU. AH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here I am.

Sat alone in my bedroom.

I have hardly any friends that want to hang out with me anymore.

And my family hardly ever speaks to anyways.

Not that I have any left.

Except for my mother and stepfather.

If you can call them that.

Sick freaks.

I sit here..

Typing away at my laptop.

Which I bought for myself two weeks ago.

I thought I'd treat myself and buy myself something new.

And here it is, my new laptop.

It was well worth the money spent on it.

Just as I was about to call my friend Alice..

I remembered that she didn't come over anymore.

She had a new boyfriend now.

Jasper Whitlock.

The southern gentleman.

That's what we used to call him when she was watching still him from afar.

Sigh.

I do wish I had someone to talk to..

Wait.

I do.

I logged into the wireless internet.

I typed Chatroom into Google.

Thousands upon thousands of results came up all at once.

I clicked on the first one.

New Moon Chatroom it was called.

The name reminds me of a book I read a while back.

Anyways..

I clicked on the button that lets you sign in.

I typed in the name LittleLamb.

Lame name I know.

But I couldn't think of anything else.

It was my new nickname thanks to Emmett.

He was Alice's boyfriend's best friend.

He was one of my other friends.

One of the few hat hadn't left me.


	2. Chapter 2

A message box popped up on the screen.

MasochisticLion: Hey littlelamb.

LittleLamb: Hello.

MasochisticLion: What brings you here today?

LittleLamb: Just bored. Thought I'd try it out.

MasochisticLion: Really?

LittleLamb: *Nods*

MasochisticLion: Well, would you like to talk?

LittleLamb: *nods* Yea. But, what about?

MasochisticLion: Anything, you choose.

LittleLamb: The weather? *laughs*

MasochisticLion: Sure. Is it sunny where you are?

LittleLamb: Nope. Rains constantly.

MasochisticLion: Really?

LittleLamb: Yea. I can't wait to leave..

MasochisticLion: Well, let's see what we can do about that, shall we?

Maybe..

Just maybe..

Being alone wouldn't be so bad.

Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

MasochisticLion: Hello. Are you there?

LittleLamb: Yes, I am here.

MasochisticLion: Are you all right?

LittleLamb: Yea.

MasochisticLion: Are you sure?

LittleLamb: I am fine.

MasochisticLion: Alri-

LittleLamb has signed out.


	4. Chapter 4

MasochisticLion: LL, are you there?

LittleLamb: Hello.

MasochisticLion: *smiles* Are you all right?

LittleLamb: Yea, I am fine.

MasochisticLion: No, you are not; tell me what is wrong..

LittleLamb: I cannot.

MasochisticLion: And why not?

LittleLamb: Because he will hurt me. Then he will find out and hurt you too.

MasochisticLion: Who is hurting you?

LittleLamb: It is no one. I am fine, can we change the subject please?

MasochisticLion: I will..

LittleLamb: Thanks.

MasochisticLion: Once you tell me who has been hurting you.

LittleLamb has signed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> This note was supposed to go in the first chapter, but this is where the story really starts. This story will contain mentions and flashbacks of rape and abuse. There will be mentions of prostitution.. and for those of you who are Jacob fans, well, I'm sorry for that. You will not like this story.
> 
> That is all. Thank you.

LittleLamb: Lion, are you there?

MasochisticLion: Yes, I am here.

LittleLamb: I need you.

MasochisticLion: What is wrong?

LittleLamb: He hurt me again.

MasochisticLion: Who hurt you?

LittleLamb: My stepfather.

MasochisticLion: Where do you live? I will come and get you.

LittleLamb: Forks.

MasochisticLion: Address?

LittleLamb: 2147 Fellrose Avenue.

MasochisticLion: Which house is it?

LittleLamb: The white house.

LittleLamb: Hurry, please.

MasochisticLion: I am on my way.

LittleLamb: What should I do now?

MasochisticLion: Pack a bag or two, you are coming home with me.

LittleLamb: Thank you.

MasochisticLion: I will see you soon.. And Lamb?

LittleLamb: Yes?

MasochisticLion: When I get there, stay in your room.

MasochisticLion has signed out.


	6. Chapter 6

The drive from Seattle to Forks seemed to last a lifetime.

I had to get to her before he could do anything more to her.

She was such a sweet soul; she did not deserve to be treated like this.

Especially by a man who should protect her.

When I am through with him, he will not have a pot to piss in, let alone have anything to piss with.

By now, I had been pulled over twice.

But once I showed them my ID, they let me pass with a smile.

At least..

I think that is what their expressions were supposed to be.

Being the head Cheif Surgeon/Pediatrician at Seattle General usually helped when being pulled over.

I put my foot to the floor.

I was five miles away from where she said her house was.

I had mapped it before I had left.

It had not seemed to be this far away from the center of the little town.

But it was past the town limits and into the countryside.

I slammed by foot on the breaks.

Turned off the ignition.

And jumped out of the car.

I slammed my door shut and ran for the white house.

Which was the only one of its colour on the small avenue.

I banged on the door.

And before time.

A balding middle-aged man came to the door.

I should have asked Little Lamb what he looked like.

But I did not.

Instead, I punched him right between the eyes.

And sent him to the ground.

"Where is she?" I growled.


	7. Chapter 7

He pulled himself to his feet with little difficulty.

I could tell he was in immense pain.

But could not really bring myself to care about that right now.

I had to find my little lamb.

He gripped the side of the door and wobbled at little before turning his gaze on me.

I suppose his stare would have made me piss myself..

If my brother Emmett had not made me spar him when we were younger.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He spouted at me, spittle flying everywhere.

"I'm the last thing you're ever going to see if you don't tell me where she is." I bellowed.

I heard a quiet whimper come from somewhere up the stairs.

That must have been her.

Was she frightened?

I had told her to go to her room and stay there whilst I dealt with this piece of filth.

Which shouldn't have taken this long..

"She's upstairs, right?" I said, my tone deadly. "I might as well pay her a visit."

I kicked him twice in the ribs for good measure.

He would not be getting back up anytime soon.

I slowly and carefully made my way up the creaking staircase.

The floorboards of the landing groaning under my feet.

"Little Lamb?" I called softly.

I heard a quiet 'Lion' come from the room to my right.

I turned and reached for the doorknob.

But before I could touch it, a small person came diving out of the room.

She nearly sent me on my ass.

I looked down to see a tiny little person clinging to me for dead life.

Her hair was matted to the side of her face and her cheeks were bruised.


	8. Chapter 8

Purple and yellow.

I could not see what colour her eyes were.

She had them closed but I could tell that she was crying.

Her tears soaking through my t-shirt.

Was this the beautiful girl I had been chatting to for the last few weeks?

I could not believe it.

She could barely stand by herself.

"Where are your bags sweetheart?" I asked her gently.

She lifted her arms..

Which looked like it was bent at an odd angle.

She pointed to the room she had just vacated.

I lifted her carefully into my arms and carried her into the room.

I set her down on the bed and grabbed the two small duffle bags.

"Is this all you have with you?" I asked, she nodded slowly.

I knelt down in front of her and took her hand in mine.

"You don't have to be afraid of me; I'm only here to help you. I will not hurt you, all right. I said.

She nodded again.

A small smile formed on her lips.

"Alright then." I slung the two bags over my shoulders.

I lifted her into my arms again.

She barely weighed anything.


	9. Chapter 9

I needed to get one of my mother's special Sunday dinners into her as soon as possible.

I could see her ribs through the thin shirt she was wearing.

First, a trip to the hospital was needed.

My father was working today so there would not be any waiting for us.

"Wait. What's your name?" I ask her as I buckle her into the car.

I know she could probably do it herself.

But I gave me peace of mind to know for sure.

The whole time that we had been speaking to each other, we had never exchanged names.

"Isa-.. Just Bella." She tells me.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward."

"What's your last name?" She asks.

"Cullen."

She smiled slightly. "Do you have a little sister called Alice?"

"Yes.. we call her-"

"You call her Pixie. And then she slaps you for it."


	10. Chapter 10

"How do you know that?"

"Because she's my best friend."

"My little sister is your best friend?"

She nods. "Yeah, we're in all the same classes."

I run around to my side of the car.

I slide into my seat and start the engine.

Why haven't we met before?

Alice had moved in with our grandmother so she could continue going to Forks high.

And then graduate later this year.

Wait, that means Bella's eighteen.

No, I must not have dirty thoughts about my sister's best friend.

Well, what she does not know won't hurt her, right?

We became friends before I knew this little tidbit of information.

So its a mute point.

"We can still be friends though, right?"

"Yeah, we can be friends."

The way she said it makes me think that she has not had many friends in her life.

Except for my sister.

"Good." And I kiss her hand.

She giggles and all seems right with the world.

..Not really.


	11. Chapter 11

We finally pull up to my apartment.

Its not much but it will do.

As soon as I cut the engine, she's out of the car.

She runs at full speed to the front door of the apartment block.

"Isabella, calm down." I grinned.

She rolled her eyes and scrunched her nose.

She was so beautiful.

I should not be having these thoughts about my sister's best friend.

"Can we go inside now?" She asked.

I pull the door open and gesture for her to enter first.

The smile I recieve is blinding.

Her forehead crinkles and she pouts.

"Don't you like being outside?"

She shook her head frantically.

"No."

"Why not?" I ask softly.

"There are too many bad people. I wasn't allowed outside."

"He didn't let you go outside?"

She shook her head again.

"Why not?"

"He thought I would run away."

"Did you ever try to leave?"

She nodded.

"And what happened?"

"He dragged me back inside by my hair.

I gasped, my jaw dropping.

"He locked me in my bedroom and-.."

"What did he do to you?"


	12. Chapter 12

Okay.

I seriously need to kill that motherfucker.

I hadn't got a wink of sleep.

I was too busy pacing.

I was pulling my hair out from the roots.

Curing his mere existnece.

Planning ways to kill him.

Without anyone noticing he was missing.

I needed a plan tht would wipe him the fuck out.

He didn't deserve to breathe the same air as her.

He didn't deserve to breath full stop.

Ever again.

I had tried to sleep.

Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw him leaning over her..

Hurting her.

Raping her.

Killing her baby.

.. yes, she had been pregnant before now.

With his baby.

And he forced her hve an abortion.

Well, I say abortion..

The baby 'died' when he pushed her down the concrete stairs outside her high school.

She was in hospital for a month nd a half.

She nearly died because of him.

And now he will die, by my hand.


	13. Chapter 13

So maybe I went a little too far.

But he does deserve to be punnished for what he did to her.

Serverely punished.

Like have his balls chopped off or something.

Or have his eye pulled out and shoved down his throat.

But then Isabella woke up.

Will tears on her cheeks and red puffy eyes.

And all thoughts of murder and dismemberment vanished.

All that was left over was her.

I had to make sure she was happy and safe.

Those were the two most important things right now.

"Isa..- Bella, what's wrong?"

And then she bolted for the bathroom and promtply threw up.

I ran after her and pushed open the door.

"Are you alright?"

That was a stupid question, I know.

It had to be asked.

"Ugh, nope. Not really." She groaned.

"How long has this been going on for?"

"A month or so, it should cease soon though. I think."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes, that's what the doctor told me."

"When did you go see your doctor?"

"Last week, I skipped last class."

I walked over to her and helped her stand.

She sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"And what did he say?"


	14. Chapter 14

"What did he say?"

"Well, he told me not to have sex with my step father anymore."

"He actually said that to you?"

She nodded.

"Apparently Phil has my doctor in his pocket."

"Anyone else?" I ask.

"My school principal, they're the only two I know about.."

I lifted her into my arms and carried her back into the bedroom.

I tucked her in and sat down on the bed.

"Bella?"

She looked up at me.

"When did he last.."

"Just over two weeks ago."

"So you could have been.. when he hurt you?"

She nodded.

"Do you want to see if you are or not?"

"How? Phil has everyone eating out of his pocket, he would find out."

"We'll go to Seattle."

"But what if he has-"

I kissed her knuckles and her forehead.

She smiled a small smile as a response.

"He won't have control of anyone there, you'll be safe."

"You promise?"

"I promise you bella, I'll keep you safe. You can trust me."

"When do we leave?" She asked.

"Whenever you're ready."


	15. Chapter 15

As we left the health clinic on the south side of Seattle, hand in hand, which seemed like a new conceot to her, it got me thinking..

Could I really be falling in love with my sisters ex-bestfriend?

I didn't matter to me that there was more than four years between us.

It wasn't the age difference that mattered.

It was the person and what you felt for them, that's what mattered.

But, what did she feel for me?

Did she think I was some strange man that had taken her from her home?

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked her.

We had just got back into the car.

She fastened her seatbelt and lowered her head.

She was hiding from me.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure?" I pondered.

"Yes. I'm sure." She looked up at me then.

And smiled the most radiant smile I had ever seen.


	16. Chapter 16

It was half ten at night and her smile lit up the entire car.

It was magnificent.

"What's got you smiling like that?"

"Fir starters I'm not pregnant."

"What else?" I pordded.

"I can still have kids."

Now that made me smile.

I just sat there next to her.

she had fallen asleep in the car.

I had tucked her into bed.

nd now Im justwatching her.

It's not creepy at all.

No.

Watching the girl you have 'strong' feelings for isn't creepy.

Okay, so maybe it is.

Just a little.

But she looks so peceful, like an angel.

But something had changed on the way home.

She had been so happy before.

It was not three hours later.

Yes I had been watching her for that long.

"Isabella." I nudged her gently.

"Edward?" She grumped sleepily.

"Yes?" I whispered.

She didn't answe me..

She just wrapped her arms around me and cried.


	17. Chapter 17

She just wrapped her arms around me and cried.

"Isa-.. Bella what's wrong?" I asked her.

She sniffled. "I don't even know why I'm crying."

We pulled back from the embrace and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong?" I prompted.

"Just emotions I suppose."

"Is that all? Just emotions?" I grinned.

She giggled.

It was a beautiful sound.

Like the tinkling of a bell.

"Now, isn't it better to smile?" I asked her.

She blushed a fire engine red.

Maybe I would be able to make her happy.

She deserved nothing more than happiness.


	18. Chapter 18

I wish she would tell me what was wrong with her.

She hadn't said anything since the day she had collapsed into my arms.

She had been much too quiet.

She had stayed in her room and hdn't moved from there.

I took her meals up to her every morning, midday and evening.

She barely moved, and she never touched her food.

I didn't know what was wrong with her.

I didn't know whether or not to just come out and ask her.

But, wouldn't that be pushing her?

I didn't want that.

But otherwise, I was stuck.

I couldn't leave her like this.

She was going to make herself ill.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been two days since she last said anything to me.

I couldn't stand it.

I needed to hear her voice.

She never smiled any more.

Was it something I had done?

I couldn't help thinking it was.

It was like she didn't know how to speak.

Like she had no voice.

It was driving me mad.

The only word she had said to me was 'Love'.


	20. Chapter 20

Its been another three weeks.

And things have gotten a little better.

She's speaking now, which is a good thing.

She eats aswell.

Everything seems to be falling into place.

Finally.

The other night we were sat in the living room, just chatting.

She comes out with something I never expected her to.

"I want a family, Edward."

"That's great Bella, real great." I smiled.

I can not tell her how my heart is breaking.

I can not.

I will not.

Never.

"With you." She blurts out.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I want a family with you." She repeats.


	21. Chapter 21

"I want a family with you." She repeats.

I stare blankly at nothing.

"Just hear me out first." She pleads with me.

I don't remember nodding, but I must have.

She take hold of my face.

The turns it toward her.

And makes me look her in the eyes.

"I trust you." She says, "And I know it's not normal for someone in my situation to do that.."

I blink rapidly and look at her properly.

There were tears in her eyes.

And on her cheeks.


	22. Chapter 22

"But I do. I want a family that I can love."

"You will have family to love, you'll have my family when you meet them."

"No! I want my own family with you!" She stomped her foot.

"Just think about what you're saying." I pleaded with her.

"That's all I've been doing since you saved me."

"You really want a family?"

She nodded.

Did she really want a family with me?

Why would she wnt a famil with me?

Did she feel the same way that I did?

Did she love me too?

"There's something else." I guessed.

She sighed. "The only thing, is that don't want to be like my mother.."


	23. Chapter 23

"You will never be like your mother." I told her.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're not that kind of person."

"But-.."

I shook my head. "You're too nice and kind-hearted, you care too much for the people around you."

"Or just you." she murmered.

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"You make me feel safer than I have felt in a long time." She said. "I feel like I can always talk to you about anything."

'After everything I've been through, I can finally trust someone. I know he won't hurt me.. It feels like he reall knows me.' She thought.


	24. Chapter 24

BellaPOV:

"You will never be like your mother." He told me.

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"Because you're not that kind of person."

"But-.." I tried again.

He shook his head. "You're too nice and kind-hearted, you care too much for the people around you."

"Or just you." I murmured to myself.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You make me feel safer than I have felt in a long time." I said, wrapping my arms around myself, trying to hold myself together. "I feel like I can always talk to you about anything."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my forehead, we cuddled into each other, this is what I had always wanted, someone who would listen to me instead of acting first and asking questions later, because that's all my mother ever did for me.

She just sat back and watched as he did whatever he wanted with me, she never cared bout me, all she wanted was a drink and to go out with the girls. She cared more bout where her next drink was coming from than about her flesh and blood.


	25. Chapter 25

BellaPOV:

"You're smart, and honest and true to yourself. You would make one of the best mother's I have ever known." He told me, seeming sincere. "I don't know why you put yourself down so much." He leaned down to kiss my cheek, but I turned my head and our lips met.

Yes, there were fireworks and explosions for me.

Maybe not for him considering how quickly he pulled away from me.

Did he really find me so repulsive that he didn't even want to kiss me?

Well, at least I now knew where I stood.

And after everything he had been telling me, that I was beautiful and smart..

"Is this what you do to people?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you always string people along?"

"I don't do that." He said.

"Yes you do." I nodded. "You get their hopes up and then push them way."


	26. Chapter 26

EdwardPOV:

"I do not then push them way." I crossed my arms like a child.

"Yes you do. But it's okay, it's just what you do."

"The only person I have ever pushed away from me has been Alice when she was nine, the girl has always been too nosey for her own good." I scowled. "And even then, it was only for two weeks."

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"You told me that we were going to see them but we haven't."

She remembered that?

Damn this girl has a good memory.

"And now you're pushing me away when I haven't done anything wrong."


	27. Chapter 27

Bella POV:

"You're pushing me away when I haven't done anything wrong." I cried, my body was telling me that I had to get away from him. My mind was screaming 'he doesn't even want you!' at me.

"How am I pushing you away?" He demanded, trying to pull me back to him.

"We used to talk everyday, whether it be online or not, we used to talk about things that were on our minds." I liked those times, they were so much simpler, I knew what I could and couldn't do.

Now I was just confused about everything.

"I know." He nodded.

"But we don't do anything like that anymore, and it kills me." I told him, tears forming slowly.

He wrapped me in his arms. This was one of my favourite places in the whole world, besides my bed, that made me feel safe. "I'm sorry." He kissed in my head softly.

"You're pushing me away without even knowing it, but you can't keep doing that to me." I sobbed, my knees buckling and my feet falling out from beneath me. "It's killing me." I cried into his shirt.

"I promise, you just tell me what you need.." He caught me in his arms, cradling me.

"I need you, you know that." I pulled away from him, and sat down. "I've needed you more than ever, since you saved me from them."

"We need to reconnect again. Tomorrow we're going to see my parents for the four day weekend, the whole week, if you want to. I know I promised you that we could go when we met.." He told me.

"What are we going to do whole we're there?" I asked, hiccuping.

"My parent's have this thing they do whenever the family comes round, a barbecue, and a small party."

He scooped me into his arms and sat me on his lap.

"There will be plenty of food, there has to be." He smirked. "We certainly know where to put it all, even.. alice." He grinned, his face scrunching slightly when he said her name.

"Will she be there?" I asked.

"I don't know, she might be, but probably not." He said. "Why? Do you not want to go if she's there?"

"I don't mind seeing her, I just don't really want to speak to her or be in the same room as her." I told him, wiping my eyes. "She abandoned me when I needed her the most, she knew what was going on behind closed doors, and she never did anything about it."

"If she turns up then we will either go back to the hotel or just completely ignore her."

"But she's your sister.." I protested.

"I don't care, no sister of mine leaves someone like that when she knows they need her." I knew I wouldn't be able to change his mind, so I just nodded. "If she says anything to you, you must tell me."

"I promise." I kissed his cheek and giggled.


	28. Chapter 28

Edward POV:

"I promise." She kissed my cheek and giggled sweetly.

She was so easy to placate sometimes, all she wanted was to love and be love in return. That's not a bad thing, right? It was where she lived, with her so called parents, they never loved her, treated her like dirt on the bottom of their shoe. They never said they loved her or that they were proud of her.

She seemed so happy when I came and 'rescued' her, her words not mine. It was like she hadn't smiled in years, she hadn't had any reason to, but now she had. I thought she was happy here with me, but obviously I was wrong. Why didn't she just tell me she was so upset?

I pulled her back into my arms and kissed her lips softly, I had wanted to do this since I first saw her, but never had the guts. She wrapped her arms around my neck, settling herself in my lap. I nibbled on her bottom lip lightly, asking for entrance, which she granted.

Her tongue fumbled with mine nervously, why was she nervous? Had she never been kissed before? Was she scared that I would hurt her? I tried to pull away but she just held on tighter. I patted her bottom gently, the ran my fingers through her hair, before nibbling on her lips.

"Baby, slow down." I whispered.

"Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do, but we need to slow down." I kissed the side of her mouth, then her cheek. "I don't want us to go too fast."

"Look, I've never done anything like this before, the last boyfriend I had was someone that Phil 'organised for me."

"What was he like?" I questioned.

She cringed. "He was too demanding of me, he treated me like a piece of property, and not someone he supposedly cared about." She told me.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't like the way he touched me or the way he looked at me." She shuddered. "He was a creep of the highest order.

"Have you seen anything of him recently?"

She shook her head. "Nope, he's now 'going out' with one of my ex-best friends, Jessica Stanley."

"Do you know where he lives?" I questioned. If I ever found out where this little pissant lived, then he would have to face me.

He would soon find out, I was not so easily swayed.

"Why do you want to know?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's a simple enough question.."

"And why do you want to know the answer?"

"I want to know where he lives so that when we get to my parents house, I can call Emmett, then we can kick that sorry mother fucker's ass from here to.. wherever." I scowled, I let go of her and began pacing bck and forth, senerios were running through my mind. Plans and ideas of what I would be able to do to him.

I was sure the look on my face was one of a crazy man.

"Then what're you going to do?"

"I'm taking Emmett with me as a precaution." I told her. "if I don't then I don't know what I will do."

"What do to you mean?"

"I can't sit back, know he let one of his little minions treat you like your nothing more than a piece of filth on his shoe." I growled, I wasn't angry with her. I was just angry at what had been done to her.

There had to have been something wrong with that man.. there must have been. No-one would knowingly put someone they're supposed to care for in a situaton like that. Well, no one that was clinically sane. It's just not something you do. Ever.

"Edward, please." She pouted, damn her and damn that pout. But she wasn't going to get me to change my mind this time. No, my mind was already made up. I would do this for her, and she nor anyone else would be able to stop me.

"Please, what?"

"Don't do anything, don't go over there and please, I'm begging you, please don't do anything stupid like kill him.." She begged, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I know that's what you want to do. And I would love for you to kick the shit out of him, but that would just be you sinking you his level."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Yes, it would be. If you go over there then you would be just as bad as he was."

I walked over to her, wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her closer. "I just want to protect you."

"Haven't you done so already?"

"No enough." I tell her. "I need to rid your life of all the wrong that has been done to you, and those who have done it." I explain.

"You have already rid my life of the he only person who has done any evil to me."

"It's still not enough."

"Why not?"

"Because.."

She blinked, waiting for an answer.

"It doesn't feel like I've done enough for you, I doubt it ever will."

"Edward, you protect me and make me feel safe just by holding me." She told me, smiling softly. "Isn't that enough for you?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Have you made your mind up on the baby situation?"

Oh, shit.


	29. Chapter 29

Bella-POV:

"Have you made your mind up on the baby situation?" I asked.

He froze, his face like solid marble. I couldn't tell whether he was breathing or not, I think he was but it was hard to tell. Was there something wrong with him? I knew he wasn't going into shock, I'd only asked him a simple question. At least, I didn't think he was.

"It's alright, I understand. It was a step too far."

"Bella, let me explain."

"No, it's fine, really." I kissed his cheek and left, headed toward my room.

If he didn't want anything to do with that subject, then he didn't want anything to do with me. He had told me, the last time I brought this subject up, that all he needed was some time to sort himself out before he could give me an answer. But now, that I know that he lied to me, I don't think I could be near him.

I've had too many people hurt me, I do not need someone else. Would Edward hurt me physically? I didn't know..

"Bella, please, just let me explain."

"What is there to explain, Edward? The fact that you lied and don't even want to breach the subject of having children with me, someone whom you have just met?" I scowled, my voice deadly. "Or is it that fact that you don't want a child with me because you don't want the mother of your child to be as damaged as I am?" I stomped my foot and slammed the door in his face.

"It's nothing like that.. and don't you dare call yourself damaged."

"Then what is the reason?" I growled at the door.

"It's not that I don't want children with you or anyone else." He sighed, I could imagine him shaking his head. "It's that I don't think I can have children."

He couldn't have children? What? I don't think he's the kind of person that would joke about something like this, so it must be true. What had happened to him?

"How long have you known?"

"Since I was seventeen."

"You've had to deal with this since you were seventeen?"

He nodded.

"How did you find out?"

"Testicular cancer." He told me, "It wasn't too serious, but serious enough that it took seventy-five-percent of my chances to have a family of my own.." he didn't seem to mind talking about it, he spoke of his 'condition' like you would the weather.

"I'm sorry."

"What're you sorry for?"

"Going on and on about having children."

He nodded. "Now I focus on other things in my life, like saving damsels in distress." he grinned.

"Ah. "I nodded. "So what.. is that like some kind of hobby for you now? Do you have them locked away in some dungeon somewhere?" I teased him.

He laughed. "Nothing like that."

"Do you let them live in some kind of apartment on the other side of town?"

"That's more like it." He agreed.

"What about your past girlfriends?"

"What about them?"

"Did you tell any of them?"

He shook his head. "I didn't think it was any of their business. I've only had one or two and they've both been crazy bitches. All they wanted was everything that came with my surname, they didn't want anything to do with me.. just my money."

"Your money? What money?"

"My family's money."

"Your family has money?" I questioned, I had no idea.

Alice had never mentioned anything to me.

"Yeah, we come from old money, well, my mother does anyways." He told me. "Alice never mentioned it?"

"Not a peep."

"Seems this list if getting longer by the minute."

"What list?"

"The list of things I need to speak to my sister about."

"You're making a list?"

"Yes."

"How many things are on it now?"

"Five."

"You need to speak with your sister about five things?"

"Yes."

"And what are they?" I sat down on the bed and invited him to sit with me.

"Well, for one, I want to know why she treated you like she did."

"Edward, I don't want anyone getting into anything because of me, just leave it alone." I pleaded.

"I can't, she hurt you. I want to know why she thinks she can do that.."

I sighed. "Fine."

We lay there chatting for an hour or two, just talking about random things like the weather and where we wanted to be in five years. I told him that I wanted to get my GED and then go onto college, but I needed to get a scholarship to be able do that. I wasn't going to use his money for something I would be able to get for myself.

I was lying back with my eyes closed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"And what might that be?"

I sighed. "Do you think I'll ever find someone to love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Really?"

"Of course, I don't know how someone could not love you."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I already do." He told me, right before he kissed me again.

We had kissed once befor, but never anything like this. This was soft, slow and sweet.

I wish my first kiss had been like this.


	30. Chapter 30

Bella-POV:

I wish my first kiss had been like this, his lips were soft and gentle upon my own. I pulled back as my mind registered what he had just said to me. Had he really just told me he loved me? Could this Adonis really feel that way for me?

"Wait, did you just say you love me?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"How can you love me?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"You don't know how you can love me?"

"I know why I love you."

I tilted my head and waited for his explaination.

"Your smile, your eyes.. that beutiful blush. It's everthing about you, you're perfect."

"I' anything but perfect."

"You mightn't have had the best start to your life, but now it will get better."

"Can we start by meeting your parents, you did say that we would go and see them."

"Yes, we can go and see them."

I clapped and giggled, much like Alice would.

"You've spent too much time around my little sister."

"I know." I nodded.

"When would you like to go?"

"Tommorow?"

He sighed. "Okay, I'll go and call Carlisle and see what he says."

"Will they be okay with us visiting without much notice?"

"I should think so, Esme loves having people to fuss over."

I laughed.

"And she loves too cook for everyone."

"Would she mind if I helped?"

"I'm sure she would love for you to help her."

"Good. Now I just need to pack."

"Wait, how long do you wish to go for?"

"A week, maybe longer?"

"Alright, you go pack while I speak with Carlisle."

I kissed his cheek and ran off to pack my things..

I couldn't wait to meet his parents.

I just hope Alice won't be there.


	31. Chapter 31

E-POV:

I will not stand for it. It has to stop right now, it's just not fair on her, she shouldn't have to put up with her snarky attitude. She has done nothing to her and yet she is treated like a lepper. My sister will soon see who is the bigger person.

If she is at my parent's house when we get there, all hell shall break loose. I have heard all about what she has been saying to and about Isabella. What happened to my sweet loveing sister? Where has she gone?

I have a feeling it has something to do with this new 'boyfriend' of hers.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"You got everything?" I asked.

"I made a list of everything that I needed," She told me, "Everything is ticked off."

"Alrighty then, let's go." I grinned.

""Wait, what if Alice is there?"

"Then she will get a piece of my mind."

"What do you mean? I don't want to cause your family any trouble."

"You're not the one that has caused trouble."

"She has a boyfriend, that's not a crime."

"No, that may not be a crime, but to me, leaving you when you needed her is."

"Edward-.."

"She should have been there for you, instead she sided with her boyfriend and left you alone."


	32. Chapter 32

It turned out the Alice was away with her new beau Jasper, somewhere in the mediteranean, so she couldnt join us for the family dinner. Which, in my book, was a good thing. Im glad she wasn't there, because, right now, I couldn't bare to face her. Not after what she's done, she hurt me and left me when I needed her most.

Best friends dont do that to one another. Then again, she was never eally much of a best friend.

We never got along, always argued about different things, she liked fashion and I didn't, which she really didn't like. I think she had this idea of what a best friend was supposed to be, and I guess I just didnt meet that mark.

Not that I really cared about that anymore, I hd much more inportant things going on in my life now. Mainly Edward and his wonderful family. His parents, Esme and Carlisle are amazing. So kind and welcoming, even to someone like me.

My life was finally right on track, right where I needed it to be.

This is what it should be like.

And to think, it all started out as a Maybe.


	33. Chapter 33

On the third day of our little trip, Alice and her little boyfriend Jasper decided to show up, yes it was her home, but she could have at least called ahead to let her parents know that she was on her way home. To me, that just seems a little rude, even if it is your home, if you've been away for a while, it would be the polite thing to do.

Right?

So yeah, she just barged through the door, singing to herself in the infuriating way of her, at the top of her lungs as well, does she have no respect for anyone else? She came barging in, dumped her stuff in the hall way, like she expected someone to tidy up after her.

She sat down on the sofa, her feet up on the expensive oak coffee table, and started flipping through channels, no greeting towards her parents or her brother or anything. Just doing what she wanted when she wanted as per usual.

I'd had just about enough of her self-righteous shit.

The bitch was going down.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I stomped into the living room.

"Hello, Isabella."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the sofa, Jasper not even bothering to stop me, maybe he'd had enough of her shit as well, hopefully. "Get your anorexic little ass up off this couch, right now."

"Get your hands off of me." She wailed like a banshee. "Daddy!" she cried, running into the other room.

Did she think her father was going to help her? She really was deluded.

"I don't think so Mary-Alice, not this time, what you have done to sweet Isabella is wrong."

"but I didn't do anything to her!"

"She was in pain, she was hurting and you stood there and watched."

"But-.."

"You didn't try to help her like a true friend would have."

"It's not my fault she can't stand up for herself."

Slap.

And this time, it wasn't me.

I was Esme, her own mother just slapped her across the face.

Good, the bitch deserved it.


	34. Chapter 34

"You will not speak about anyone like that in my house, do you understand me?"

Alice merely huffed in response.

I could see Esme twitching, ready to slap her daughter again if need be. There was definitely a need for it, bitch needed to be slapped repeatedly, with a chair or a frying pan, which ever was closer to hand.

"If you do not behave, you will not be living here any longer."

"And that little bitch gets away with everything?"

"Watch your language in this house!" Esme growled at her daughter.

My god, she was amazing.

"What exactly have I got away with lately?" I asked. "Could it possibly be.. loosing my baby? Or was it not tidying my room properly?"

Edward wrapped his arms around me, kissing my shoulder softly.

"Baby, you don't need to do this."

"Yes I do." I kissed his cheek before turning back to Alice, I crossed my arms and tapped my chin. "Oh, I know what it was, living in the first place, right?" I walked around her, toward the doorway. "Is it any wonder no one at school wants anything to do with you?"

Edward walked over to me, his arms circling my waist. He kissed my neck softly.

I smiled at him and continued, not even looking at her now. "You ruin people's lives, we were best friends at one point, I would have done anything for you, you were like my sister." I broke my gaze away from him at looked back at her for the final time. "Now you're nothing to me."

"Let go to our room, come on love."

I let him lead me away from them, not before smiling at Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you, both of you."

"You're welcome, Isabella."


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning, when we went downstairs for dinner, Jasper was sitting at the breakfast bar but there was no sign of Alice. Not that I minded that fact in the least. It was just odd that she wasn't sitting next to her boyfriend. The kitchen itself was amazing, ever steel cooing appliance you would ever need and some that you wouldn't. Black marble counter tops throughout, with a huge double door refrigerator sitting in the far corner.

"Where's Alice?" I questioned, looking around the kitchen.

"She left late last night."

It was Edward who answered, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Oh, right." I sighed, moving around the bar to plate myself up some breakfast.

"It's not your fault." Edward told me. "My parent's told her to go and stay in a hotel for a few nights."

"Why?"

"She kind trashed her bedroom and the bathroom next to it."

My jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "She had one of her world famous tantrums."

"Why would she have a tantrum at her age?"

"She didn't want you staying here."

It was Jasper that spoke. I had never heard his voice before, as Alice always seemed to speak for him when they were together. His voice was smooth and velvet, but not as sexy as Edward's. He sounded slightly Texan, but maybe that was just my bad sense of hearing. I could just imagine him, wearing a cowboy hat and boots, spurs on the heels.

"Are you from Texas?"

He pretended to tip his hat to me. "Sure am, Miss."

"Alright, Jasper, cool it with the flirting."

The Texan hunk merely shrugged in response. I think I was going to get along with him, more than I ever did with Mary-Alice. I never even knew her real first name was Mary. She never really told me much about her, let alone where she lived, she never spoke of her family. It made me wonder if I ever really knew her, it wasn't just that she didn't tell me much about her, she would always leave me when the 'popular' kids came over to us.

Just another reason that I hated her.

And another reason why I loved Edward, he saved me.


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning, when we went downstairs for dinner, Jasper was sitting at the breakfast bar but there was no sign of Alice. Not that I minded that fact in the least. It was just odd that she wasn't sitting next to her boyfriend. The kitchen itself was amazing, ever steel cooing appliance you would ever need and some that you wouldn't. Black marble counter tops throughout, with a huge double door refrigerator sitting in the far corner.

"Where's Alice?" I questioned, looking around the kitchen.

"She left late last night."

It was Edward who answered, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Oh, right." I sighed, moving around the bar to plate myself up some breakfast.

"It's not your fault." Edward told me. "My parent's told her to go and stay in a hotel for a few nights."

"Why?"

"She kind trashed her bedroom and the bathroom next to it."

My jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "She had one of her world famous tantrums."

"Why would she have a tantrum at her age?"

"She didn't want you staying here."

It was Jasper that spoke. I had never heard his voice before, as Alice always seemed to speak for him when they were together. His voice was smooth and velvet, but not as sexy as Edward's. He sounded slightly Texan, but maybe that was just my bad sense of hearing. I could just imagine him, wearing a cowboy hat and boots, spurs on the heels.

"Are you from Texas?"

He pretended to tip his hat to me. "Sure am, Miss."

"Alright, Jasper, cool it with the flirting."

The Texan hunk merely shrugged in response. I think I was going to get along with him, more than I ever did with Mary-Alice. I never even knew her real first name was Mary. She never really told me much about her, let alone where she lived, she never spoke of her family. It made me wonder if I ever really knew her, it wasn't just that she didn't tell me much about her, she would always leave me when the 'popular' kids came over to us.

Just another reason that I hated her.

And another reason why I loved Edward, he saved me.


	37. Chapter 37

This is set before the last chapter. It's just to show you Jasper was his usual self, instead of Alice's puppet. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APOV:

Stupid little bitch, who does she think she is? And why does she think she can muscle in on my family? She's always been like this, ever since we met. She's always played to 'Innocent little girl' act with everyone, including the teachers.

Another thing, eventhough she hardly ever does her homework, the teachers still give her top marks for her school work. It sickens me to think that she has my parents, and older brother, twisted right around her little finger.

"Alice, you need to stop acting like such a little bitch and get over yourself."

"But Jasper.." I whine and bat my eyelashed. "I haven't done anything, it's all her fault."

"And what exactly has she done to you?"

I got nothing.

"Did she steal your top spot and queen bee of the school? Did she not bow down at your feet whenever you spoke?" He growled at me, his eyes hard and unfeeling. "Isabella was right, your going to end up alone, with no one there beside you."

"How could you say those things to me?"

"Well, someone needs to." He grunted, crossing his arms. "You need a seriously reality check."

"What? Why are you blaming me for all this? It's that little bitch Isabella's fault, not mine."

"That's exactly what I mean, you never take the blame for anything. You always expect people to go and do your bidding for you, whether it's me or your own mother, and we never ever get a single thank you for it."

"What are you saying?"

"We're over." I sighed, a smirk upon his lips. "Go find another slave to boss around."


	38. Chapter 38

JaPOV:

It felt good to be free of her, finally. Everthing that she had done to everyone in her family was coming out of the woodwork. She was a minipluative, sly little bitch and I was glad she was out of my life now, hopefully for good.

"How're you feeling, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you Esme."

"Would you like something to eat? I was just about to start dinner."

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not, sweetheart."

I kissed her cheek and sat down at the breakfast bar, and began to peel some potatoes for dinner. Esme came over and tried to take it away from me but i wrapped my arms around the pan, like a child would with their favorite toy.

"No, esme. I'll do it, you've already done enough for me."

"Only If you're sure."

I nodded. "I'm sure."

Isabella and Edward came downstairs, both dressed in their comfy clothes. They had spent most of the day upstairs, getting 're-equainted' with one another, whatever that meant.

They were probably boinking like animals and didn't want his parent's to know. I found it funny, there was only a few years between them and yet they acted like high schooler's.

"Well, hello there." I taunted. "It's nice of you both to finally join us in the land of the living."

After making sure his mother wasn't looking, Edward flipped me the bird and Isabella pulled her tongue out at me. I sighed, such children, the both of them. It was nice to see her happy again though, even though I hadn't spoken to her much, I knew what she had been though.

Alice never spoke of her much, but what she did say, I made sure to remember.

You don't just forget something like that.

"And what exactly were you two kiddos doing up there?"

"Playing chess." Isabella huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Really? Since when does playing chess involve swearing, moaning and panting like thirsty dogs." I laughed. "You two aren't very quiet, you know?" I grinned, it was amusing to watch them squirm.


End file.
